


Daydreams

by ladynaserath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black Lion cockpit, Canon Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, LATER, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, shotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: The Paladin's of Voltron have come back from a mission and all but Shiro leave their lions and go back into the castle. Out of concern for the palidan and wondering why he didn't meet him where he normally does... Lotor goes looking for him.





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Some how I keep meaning to wright short little headcannons but they come out more as fics…oh well I guess that just means more Shotor content. Also there is PTSD and angst content in this just an fyi otherwise it mostly fluff with other things implied.

The first time Black catches Shiro daydreaming about Lotor she growls at him like what are you doing. At first it startles him because he was so emerged in his Daydream that he forgot that they had a psychic link. After the initial shock his face gets slightly warm. He knows there’s no way to deny it and if he could see her eyes he knows that she would be rolling them at him.

He gives a sheepish smile and shakes his head a little trying to clear it of Lotor. “Right,…lets get going.” Black roars in agreement at this and they continue with their mission.

When they return Shiro lingers in the cockpit and does not return to the bridge right away like he normally would. His thoughts are scattered and unpredictable. They were successful, but there was something about the mission that triggered his PTSD from when he was a prisoner of the Galra Empire. Shiro can’t quite figure out what exactly was triggered or what part of the mission triggered it. Black makes a soft concerned sound pulling him to the present. The Paladin sighs and closes his eyes. As soon as he does so Black shows him some of his favorite memories that he shared with Lotor. A small smile creeps on his face as she does this. He knows that she is not a hundred percent fond of the Prince, but she has come to accept him little by little.

Outside the cockpit a tall figure stands nervously looking up at the Black Lion. He rocks on his feet, back and forth trying to decide if he should approach any closer. He knows that she is not completely fond of him… but at the same time Shiro is nowhere else in the Castle so he figures this is the only place left. 

He takes a deep breath and slowly approaches the Black Lion. Looks her in the eyes and gives her a small nod as a sign of respect. Her eyes flash yellow at him indicating that she appreciates the gesture.

“He’s still in there isn’t he?” The Visitor asks, Black flashes her eyes at him again. He sighs “Yeah that’s what I thought.” Looking away from her as he starts speak and then looking back at her “Would it… Be okay if…” He pauses for a tick or two searching around for the right words. “Would you please allow me to come in and see him?” As he waits he holds his breath unsure of how she’ll react to this request. There’s a brief pause, then she flashes her eyes yellow at him again and gives a low roar mostly as a warning reminding him that he is still on thin ice with her. She slowly lowers her head and allows him to enter the cockpit. 

Shiro hears her roar, but does not dwell on it. He is still slightly out of it and she is still showing him the memories. The Paladin also trust her 100% so he doesn’t pay too much attention to it knowing that he is safe with her. 

As the door to the cockpit opens Black moves the chair back slowly away from the controls. The Visitor silently slips around to stand in front of Shiro. He gives a small sigh and moves silently to straddle the Paladin's lap.

Shiro is surprised by the sudden wait on his lap and immediately activates his arm opening his eyes as well. He feels a strong hand on his arm pushing it back down on the armrest of his pilots chair. The only thing he sees is a flash of purple and white before he feels a set of lips on his. Along with a tongue tracing his lips trying to find it’s way in.

For a couple of ticks Shiro struggles then his brain kicks in as he recognizes the sent, the feel of the long hair that drapes around them, and the way that he is being kissed. Strong and in control but soft and gentle all at the same time. The Paladin stops struggling and relaxes into the kiss and kisses back bringing his human hand up to lace his fingers through the long hair.

Shiro feels a small smirk play across the lips he is kissing. They kiss for a few more Doboshes before the one on Shiro’s lap pushes back to look at the Paladin with a concerned expression. Shiro in turn looks at him, taking in the site of Lotor on his lap in side the cockpit. He blinks… wait the cockpit…of the Black Lion… “Lotor how did you get in here?” The Prince raises an eyebrow at him. “How do you think? Through the door of course.” Shiro sighs “Yea that’s not exactly what I meant…” Lotor leans in and kisses him again “Your smart, you tell me.” He thinks for a few ticks before slowly saying “The only way… you could have possibly have gotten in here is if…Black…had let you in?” As he says this last part he looks past the Prince to the Lion. More asking her then telling Lotor. “There you go… See I knew you could figure it out.” He leans in to kiss Shiro’s cheek. 

At the same time Black is showing him the events that happen outside and her letting the Prince into the cockpit with Shiro. The Paladin is pleasantly surprised that she let him inside. He is also grateful to her which he expresses to her before the sound of Lotor saying his name draws his focus back to the gorgeous Alien sitting on his lap. “Huh… what?” He says as his eyes focus back on Lotor’s yellow and purple ones. “Are you ok?” 

“Yea…sorry Black was just telling me what happened and I thanked her for letting you in.” He smiles at the Prince “She always knows exactly what I need even before I know it myself.” Lotor looks at him confused at first, but then he remembers Shiro telling him that not only do Paladins have a special bond with there Lion but a psychic link as well. “Ahh I see…” 

“Why did you come looking for me?”

“When you did not return to the bridge like you normally do… I got concerned… and started to check all your normal spots before coming here.” He pauses running his hand through Shiro’s hair then down the side of his face. The Paladin leans in to his touch and closes his eyes feeling himself relax just a little more. “What happen? Why did you not come to the bridge right away like normal?”

After several ticks Shiro opens his eyes and looks at Lotor. “Because….I needed some time alone…to recompose myself…” The Prince can see the pain in his eyes. It’s the same look of pain when ever Shiro talks to Lotor about his time in the Arena. “Shiro” he whispers as he leans in to kiss him again. “What happened? Did something about the mission trigger something from your past?” The Paladin leans his head forward and rests it on the Prince’s chest. Then in a quiet and shaky voice “Yes… Or at least I think so…but I can’t figure out what part… of the mission or… what exact event was triggered from my past.”

Lotor wraps his arms around Shiro and the Paladin does the same thing, holding the Prince to him, like he too would be taken from him if he did not hold on. After a couple ticks Shiro’s breathing becomes more irregular and he holds on to Lotor a little tighter. The Prince does not say anything, he just holds on to him letting the Paladin know that he is safe. Besides what could Lotor even say to make him feel better, after all He Is The Prince of the Empire that did this to Shiro. Even though the only thing Lotor himself is directly responsible for is the scar across his face.

They stay like this for several Doboshes, after the Paladin’s breathing has return to normal. The Prince pulls away a little so he can tilt Shiro’s head up. Wipes the tears from his face and runs a finger lightly over the scar across his face. Then leans down and kisses him. The Paladin leans needley into the kiss, he is so glad to have Lotor here with him and Black. For the first time, since being back from the mission he felt like the Universe is not crashing down on him.

Lotor breaks the kiss and Shiro whines needley at him. Opening his eyes so he can give him a look that may persuade him to continue. The Prince smiles at him because it’s taking all of his self control to not pull both of there pants off right here and now. 

“How do you feel now? Do you feel like going into the castle and continuing where we left off?” Shiro thinks for a few ticks before slowly saying “Yea…I guess we could go in…or we could just continue now?” Lotor gives him a short almost nervous sounding laugh and leans in to give him a quick kiss, “I don’t think your Lion would like it vary much if we did that. The Black Lion may be fond of you but she is not completely fond of me…and…ah…I don’t think continuing here would help that…?“

 Black roars in agreement and tells Shiro that is one thing she agrees with Lotor on. The Paladin laughs “Yea, you are right.” Lotor lets out the breath he was holding at the sound of the roar “Good, so shall we go in then?” Shiro nods and the Prince slides gracefully off his lap and holds out his hand to the Paladin. He takes Lotor’s hand and stands up lacing their fingers together just because he can. Pulling the Prince’s face down towards his own, Shiro kisses him hard for a Doboshe then says “Thank you for coming to check on me.” Lotor gives him a soft small smile be for saying “Of course, any time….So, your room or mine?” Shiro thinks for a tick, “Mine.” The Prince nods and they leave the cockpit together.

After this the next time that Black notices Lotor drifting to the front of her Paladin's thoughts she gives him a gentle nudge to remind him that now is not the time or place for that. He gives a small smile “I know…I just can’t help it some times.” She is more understanding about why Shiro likes him so much and tolerates the Prince a little more now. 

~~

Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> I love to think that Lotor is the most soft only infront of his partner. They are the only one that he willing drops his gaurd with and is willing to help or do what ever he can for them when they need it…I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.


End file.
